There are many types of wrist instruments known in the art which usually have a display or dial in the center of the case with side attachments to be connected to a wrist band or strap encircling the wrist. Wrist instruments are usually timepieces, but may also include rather large electronic multi-function devices such as personal digital assistants or pagers. While they are designed to be worn on the wrist, there are times when it would be desirable to have an alternate means to transport the wrist instrument in a separate bag or purse or attach to a belt or other article of clothing.
Belt attached carrying cases are known in the art for carrying pocket watches in a leather holster with the display exposed for viewing, the holster being attached to a loop designed to be attached to a waistband or belt.
Exemplary of patents disclosing devices to mount an ordinary wristwatch on a belt are U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,280 issued Apr. 20, 1982 to Perry, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,004 issued Apr. 21, 1992 to Nguyen.
The lugs or attachments on a wristwatch which connect to the watch strap using springbars or other means of connection are particularly designed for this purpose. If the watch strap is removed and the wrist instrument is carried separately in a pocket or purse, the attachments are apt to catch on loose threads or fabric and cause damage. It would be desirable to have a carrying case for the wrist instrument allowing it to be easily handled when the strap is not attached, and to protect against injury or damage caused by the attachments. It would also be desirable to include a holster for the carrying case enabling the wrist instrument to be removed and observed and then returned to a secure carrying position.
One object of the invention is to provide a carrying case for a wrist instrument to be used when the wrist band has been removed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved carrier and belt holder for a wrist instrument.